Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector and, in particular to assembly structures of a connector module.
Description of Prior Art
The traditional assembly structures of a connector include a base and a plurality of terminal holes disposed in the base, wherein the terminal holes are provided for plugging terminals of another connector for transmitting signals or power.
When the connector has a problem with the transmission of signal or power, the entire connector module has to be sent to repair when the terminal holes have problems, for instance. If one terminal of the connector module is broken, the whole connector module has to be discarded. That will not only cause material waste and environmental pollution, but also be one of the reasons for the increase of costs.
Moreover, terminal holes of a conventional terminal block connector are disposed in a terminal block connector (plug body), in which the terminal block is separable and locked on the base through screws. Although the terminal block can be disassembled for maintenance or disposal, the screws must be removed by hand tools (such as screwdrivers) before removing the terminal block. Therefore, the maintenance of the terminal block is quite inconvenient.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of prior art.